The present invention relates to a support for a lithographic printing plate.
It has been known in the prior art that treatment for water wettability, typified by silicate treatment, is performed for a surface of a support for a lithographic printing plate after anodizing treatment in order to improve development performance of a presensitized plate. By performing the treatment for water wettability on the surface of a support for a lithographic printing plate, ink which is hydrophobic is hardly adheres to non-image areas of a lithographic printing plate in printing. Thus, scum resistance is improved.
However, by performing the treatment for water wettability on the surface of the support for the lithographic printing plate, adhesion of a hydrophobic photosensitive layer with a support in a presensitized plate is deteriorated, and when the presensitized plate is processed into a lithographic printing plate, press life thereof may be decreased sometimes.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a support for a lithographic printing plate, in which scum resistance is improved when the presensitized plate is processed into a lithographic printing plate by performing treatment for water wettablity and, in addition, press life is excellent.